Sangs sans sens
by Sinien
Summary: TOKIO HOTEL OS Twincest. Basé sur l'histoire du lycée Columbine aux USA. Quand deux frères se battent pour survivre dans cet enfer. Des sangs, le tout sans sens. Ecrit à 4 mains avec Méra


**Titre : Sangs sans sens  
**

**Disclaimer : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas ... dommage ...**

**Rating : T  
**

**Paring: Bill/Tom**

**Résumé : Basé sur l'histoire du lycée Columbine aux USA. Quand deux frères se battent pour survivre dans cet enfer. Des sangs, le tout sans sens.  
**

**Note : Cette histoire est un slash, donc il s'agit d'une relation entre hommes, si vous n'aimez pas, ben partez. Ecrit à 4 mains avec Méra  


* * *

**

**Sangs sans sens**

On était lundi matin et Simone Kaulitz lisait le journal en pleurant. Enfin, lisait… un bien grand mot… Elle ne faisait qu'en regarder la manchette. Elle n'avait pas le courage de lire les abominables lignes qui relataient l'histoire de cette image…

Cette photo sur le journal plié entre ses mains.

Elle représentait une mare d'écarlate.

Mare de souffrance, de cris et de douleurs mêlés.

Une mare de mort.

Une mare de sang.

Une mare qui n'aurait pas dû se trouver là, prise en photo au lycée Columbine hier…

Au lycée de ses fils…

Ses fils…

C'était pour cela que Simone Kaulitz pleurait. En effet, elle en avait perdu un. Et sur cette mare, à la manière d'un fantôme, se reflétait le visage de son enfant défunt.

Une mère ne devrait jamais pleurer la mort d'un fils.

Ce que Simone Kaulitz, à travers ses larmes, ne voyait pas, c'était un bandeau de jean caché dans un coin de l'image.

Un coin plié, posé sur ses genoux.

Venez, rapprochez-vous.

Rapprochez-vous…

Regardez ce bandeau.

Regardez les pliures.

Regardez sa forme.

Il porte encore les marques qu'il a faites à celui qui dut le porter…

L'un des deux fils de Simone Kaulitz était mort.

L'un des deux fils de Simone Kaulitz avait porté ce bandeau…

Mais les deux, que l'on en soit certain, avaient souffert…

Ensemble…

A jamais séparés…

Comment ?

Pas bien ?

C'est trop flou ?

Alors il suffit de se pencher.

Approchez. Rapprochez-vous.

Plus près encore.

Effleurer ce bandeau. Sentir les dernières chaleurs du sang qui coagule.

On occulte ce qu'il y autour. Plus rien, sauf cette mare carmin.

Ah ! N'oubliez pas d'arrêter de respirer. Pour ne pas sentir la vie qui s'échappe de tout ce rouge.

Penchez-vous encore. Il ne faut pas hésiter.

Glisser le long du tissu. Sans le toucher !

Survoler les cellules de vie qui meurent au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoule.

Plic, ploc.

Plic, ploc.

Les dernières gouttes qui frappent la joue grise.

Une seconde à chaque fois.

5. 4. 3. 2. 1. C'est terminé.

Plus rien ne coule.

Fin.

On s'avance encore un peu s'il vous plaît.

Encore.

Encore.

Toujours encore.

Jusqu'à finir les yeux rivés sur ce visage.

Qui… ?

**[...]**

Jean rêche. Et qui me fait mal.

On l'a posé sur mes yeux et serré autour de ma tête. Trop serré.

Le sang y tambourine à coups irréguliers. Boum boum. Boum. Boum. Boum boum boum. Fracas d'une horde de chevaux affolés sous mon crâne.

J'ai les tempes en fusion. Je brûle. J'ai mal. J'ai peur.

Et cette sorte de bourdonnement assourdis.

Pas ici. Derrière moi, derrière le mur.

On dirait un mélange de peurs, d'angoisses, d'épouvantes.

Et de mort. Peut-être de sang et de larmes.

C'est effrayant.

Il se passe des choses horribles dans ce lycée.

Je le sais.

Je le sens.

Mais je ne sais rien en fait…

Enfin, pas grand-chose…

Des gens se font tuer à quelques mètres de moi et je suis là.

Assis par terre dans cette pièce silencieuse et isolée…

Quel contraste avec tous ces bruits qui vrillent mon crâne…

Et puis, il y a cette… présence.

Juste là, près de moi.

Comme un regard sur ma nuque.

Horripilante.

Horrible.

A vous glacer le sang.

Et moi qui ne vois rien.

Qui n'entends rien.

Confiné comme dans un cocon de solitude et…

C'est étrange comme impression. Ce mélange entre douleur, peur et… autre chose.

Je sais ce que sont les deux premières. Je les connais. Et je les déteste.

Et puis il y a l'autre chose.

L'autre chose.

Un peu comme un bruit silencieux…

A la fois calmant et apeuré.

C'est là-bas, là-bas, là-bas. Où ça ? Je n'en sais rien. Mais là-bas, là-bas, là-bas.

Loin ? Près ? Tout près ? Je veux savoir !

Où c'est.

Ce que c'est.

Où c'est.

Ce que c'est.

Ça court dans mes veines.

Les battements qui s'accélèrent.

Les chevaux qui s'affolent encore plus.

Vite !

Pourquoi ?

Une course contre le temps. On va plus vite, on accélère.

Encore et encore.

Bruits de sabots dans tout mon corps.

L'adrénaline monte, se répand.

Et je ne bouge pas. Immobile.

Parce que…

Il y a toujours la présence autour.

Qui tourne.

Me tourne autour.

… Enfin, je crois.

La présence.

Ou plutôt les présences.

La loin-pas-loin.

Et la près-trop-près.

A la fois trop seul et isolé.

Et comme en communication trop constante avec le monde extérieur.

Surveillé et surveillant.

J'ai peur.

Je me recroqueville sur moi-même.

Position fœtale dans une tentative de réconfort.

En vain.

Je deviens fou.

Je deviens fou.

Je deviens fou.

J'ai la quasi-certitude d'être enfermé avec un meurtrier potentiel dans une salle complètement hermétique au reste du monde et pourtant, je…

Je ne sais pas vraiment…

Ah si.

Le carnage autour de moi.

Je sens l'affolement.

Et je ne comprends pas.

Ici, tout est si calme.

Ca en devient pressant. Oppressant

J'ai peur…

C'est comme dans un rêve trop noir.

Comme dans une tempête tumultueuse.

Comme le calme avant la tempête.

Il y a des nuages sombres qui avancent.

Remplis d'eau.

Des perles salées qui s'écrasent à mes pieds.

Il pleut ?

Ou je pleure ?

Je suis perdu …

Perdu dans cette salle de sport que je connais pourtant.

Où es-tu ?

Je suis si seul sans toi…

J'ai peur…

Viens.

Je viens.

Non…

Attends-moi…

Je suis fou…

Je deviens fou.

Bill…

Bill ?

Depuis quand je m'appelle. M'interpelle ?

Tom…

Qui suis-je ?

Où suis-je ?

Sans moi-même je dirais.

Et quel est ce regard sur mon cou ?

Le soleil ?

Le sang ?

Est-ce la mort qui nous empoisonne de son sourire vicieux ?

La mort…

Près-trop-près… Beaucoup trop près…

J'étais en sport.

Et en maths.

Je courrais.

Je somnolais.

Je m'ennuyais.

J'ai besoin …

De toi.

J'ai peur …

Pour toi.

J'ai l'urgence …

De nous.

J'ai chaud. La transpiration coule dans mon dos. Et pourtant je suis sec. Je suis au sec.

Parfaitement isolé. Enfermé.

Lieu clos. Sans aération.

Tom …

Tom …

Qu'il vienne, me sauve, me sorte de là et me fasse oublier toutes ces horreurs que je devine non loin de moi.

Trop loin. Beaucoup trop loin.

Trop près. Encore plus près.

Vite.

Mon crâne tente d'imploser sous l'assaut des sabots effrayés.

Panique dans mon être.

Mais d'où vient donc cette douleur entre mes tempes ?

Je cours, cours. Comme un dératé. Comme si ma vie en dépendait …

Ma vie en dépend.

Je sais qu'il est encore là-bas.

En vie.

Parce que je ne suis pas mort.

Chaque seconde est vitale alors j'accélère encore.

Que ces deux dingues tuent qui ils veulent. Mais pas mon frère.

Tout le monde sauf lui.

Je ne survivrai pas à cette tragédie.

Je ne suis qu'un spectateur aveugle et sourd.

Et pourtant…

Et pourtant au cœur du spectacle apocalyptique qui se déroule sur scènes.

Scènes intérieures comme extérieure.

Combats où l'humanité rivalise avec l'horreur.

Où les personnages sont d'héroïques meurtriers.

Héroïsme…

Ca passe sur les planches, là, maintenant.

Le théâtre de mon esprit.

Silence, on joue.

On ? Elle.

Cette tache de haine qui s'avance dans un monde de bonheur.

Destin qui s'arrête sur l'innocence de l'enfance.

Qui se met à nu devant elle.

Un instant.

Avant de l'envenimer à jamais.

De l'étouffer.

S'en délecter.

De se transformer bien vite en une tache gore sur sa façade pure.

Une tache de mort.

Je détourne mon esprit.

Je ne fais pas attention à ce qui se passe autour de moi.

Je ne fais plus attention à ce qui se passe autour de moi.

J'entends tout et rien à la fois.

Je dois juste retrouver mon frère.

Je veux juste retrouver mon frère.

Je veux juste me retrouver.

Je veux juste sa bouche sur la mienne et ses mains là où cette présence m'accable.

Sur mon front, sur ma nuque, sur mon corps, sur mes jambes… Entre mes jambes… Partout. Comme lorsque je suis en manque de lui, la nuit. Avec ses baisers et ses caresses.

Et j'ai l'impression de les avoir oubliés. Je ne ressens plus rien.

Ne vois rien, n'entends rien, ne touche rien. Sans goût dans la bouche, sans odeur autour de moi. Ou peut-être simplement celle de la mort. Qui flotte au-dessus.

Avec sa bave qui me tombe dessus. Des gouttes… et cette présence…

Cette présence inconnue qui rode de plus en plus près.

Tente de m'envahir.

Tout comme ce vacarme incompréhensible derrière moi.

A côté de moi.

En moi.

Je refuse de le comprendre. Je refuse de comprendre. Je refuse de savoir.

Le pourquoi ou le comment n'a plus d'importance.

Je ne réfléchis pas. Je cours, cours, plus vite, malgré une douleur persistante aux jambes. Tout en restant immobile. Hurlent-elles sous l'effort ou sont elles simplement ankylosée ?

Je crois que j'ai les chaussures trouées. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais j'ai comme l'impression… Non !

Je dois arrêter avec mes idées. Je dois me faire une raison.

Je suis un être tout en contraste. Tel un miroir déformant.

Je ressens sans sentir. J'ai envie de pleurer et de rire. Sans façon et de milles façons.

En fin de compte, l'air sort juste de ma bouche.

Même si mes poumons crachent leur souffrance.

Dehors. Dedans. En. Sans. Sang.

Avec des petites étoiles imaginaires à mes pieds. Des petits bouts de miroir que j'écrase sans m'en soucier.

Une danse où je tourne, tourne, tourne. Un saut. Hop ! Un courant d'air sur ma tête et le sentiment de laisser quelque chose derrière moi. Des pirouettes dignes d'un grand ballet pantomime.

Et puis des rencontres avec d'autres danseurs. Invisibles.

Parce que je suis aveugle aux autres.

C'est tellement perturbant.

Je ne vois rien.

Je n'entends rien.

Ni ces cris qui se transforment en masses sanglantes et inertes sur lesquelles je trébuche.

Ni ce vent de panique qui souffle au dessus de nos têtes. Au dessus des nuages. Au dessus de nos vies.

De nos morts.

Je ne sens rien. Tant pis si je saigne du nez. Il suffit d'essuyer les perles carmin d'un revers de main.

Disparues.

Je ne compte pas. Moi, je suis en sécurité. Pas à la merci de ce fou qui pointe son canon sur tout ce qui bouge.

Tout était si calme… avant tout ça…

Et puis, brusquement, la panique.

Tom …

**[...]**

Elles se rapprochent.

Encore et encore.

Je peux presque sentir leur souffle sur mon visage.

Leur regard sur ma nuque.

Peur et soulagement mêlés en un unique souffle.

En un unique mouvement

Il est là, je le sais.

Du sang. Encore du sang.

De l'autre côté de ces murs.

De l'autre côté de ce mur.

De l'autre côté de cette porte.

Non, pas derrière cette porte…

Verrouillée.

Les chevaux me frappent encore et encore. Me martèlent le crâne de leurs crins d'airain. De plus en plus.

Encore plus fort que mes poings sur cette satané porte.

Encore plus fort.

Encore un peu.

Juste un peu plus fort…

Si peu…

**[...]**

La porte explosa, brusquement. Un claquement contre le mur, qui ressemblait fort à un coup de feu. Ou peut-être était-ce simplement une coïncidence, un hasard. Au même moment, un cri strident retentissait. Loin, très loin…

Sur le seuil se tenait un jeune homme. Un adolescent. Le souffle court, la respiration erratique, il tirait sur son large sweat blanc, sur lequel brillaient des lettres d'or. Le haut descendait jusqu'à la naissance de ses cuisses, recouvrant un jean délavé, très large. Sur la partie gauche, quelques trous laissaient apparaître une peau livide. Le tout tombant en une masse légèrement difforme sur des baskets noires.

Son poing droit était en sang. De l'écarlate qui s'étalait le long de son bras en un fin sillon. Les poils collés entre eux donnaient au tout l'allure d'une expérience stylistique ratée. Ses cheveux étaient couverts de sang aggloméré, rendant leur couleur initiale indéfinissable. Il avait formé des gros paquets semblables à des rastas dans cette masse à moitié retenue par un élastique.

L'expression de son visage passa rapidement de l'inquiétude à la surprise, avec des traces de peur, et ce en diverses variantes, si rapidement qu'il était impossible de la définir précisément.

Le jeune homme entra dans la pièce.

Il s'agissait d'une banale salle de chimie sentant le désinfectant à plein nez. Grande. Propre de tout sang. Silencieuse. En parfaite contradiction avec le chaos extérieur.

La lumière était faible, les nuages masquant les rayons du soleil. Dehors, au travers des fenêtres, il ne pleuvait plus. Mais le ciel était d'un sombre noir d'encre.

La salle était plongée dans l'ombre, les silhouettes des arbres dansant, se mouvant au rythme du vent extérieur. Une pièce en ombres chinoises se jouait sur les tabourets blancs et les paillasses vert pâle. Celle du professeur était plus grande, montée sur une estrade. Elle comportait des tiroirs, dont un était ouvert, révélant un nombre incalculable de craies pour tableau, de toutes les couleurs. Des blanches, des vertes, des jaunes, des bleues, des roses, des violettes, des oranges… Mais pas des noires, ah, ça non. Du ton sur ton aurait en effet été parfaitement inutile sur le tableau noir derrière ce bureau professoral. En revanche, des rouges, quelques unes… étalées sur le bureau… écrasées en fine poussière… Comme pour compenser cette absence quasi-totale du sang dans cet endroit.

Quasi-totale, oui. Quelques gouttes tombaient en effet sur le sol. Formant des arabesques inventées, un tableau abstrait, se rassemblant près des jambes repliées d'une seconde jeune personne. Cheveux noirs plaqués sur sa tête. Tête remuant dans le vide. De peur, peut-être. De douleur, certainement, à la vue du liquide pourpre qui coulait le long de sa joue. Et son regard… Son regard…

Il n'exprimait rien. Et pour cause, ses yeux étaient cachés, bandés par un tissu bleu placé là, autour de son crâne ruisselant de sueur… De sueur et de ce sang qui dégoulinait lentement à partir d'une couture du bandeau arraché d'un blue jean. Avec quelques croûtes sèches, un peu noires par endroit. Qui collaient les fins cheveux des pattes, au dessus de ses oreilles.

Non point qu'il fît chaud, au contraire, cependant la personne était torse nu. Un torse très mince par ailleurs… Le pauvre - il s'agissait très certainement d'un garçon, à en juger par l'absence de poitrine, bien que sa minceur et ses longs cheveux fussent tout féminins - son corps était pris de soubresauts. Il grelottait par ce nuageux temps d'avril. Il tremblait, alors qu'un troisième jeune homme était présent à ses côtés.

Armé d'un énorme pistolet automatique, celui-ci portait un tee shirt sombre et un treillis militaire. Une casquette, aussi noire que les cheveux de la jeune personne torse nu en face de lui, était retournée sur la tête, exhibant un « B » majuscule brun aux contours blancs. Ses cheveux lui tombaient à hauteur des oreilles. Fins, d'un blond presque roux, vénitien, ils encadraient un visage à l'expression terrifiante.

Avec sa bouche ouverte en un terrible rictus, et son nez froncé à la manière d'un lion attaquant, il n'aurait pas dépareillé d'un film d'horreur. Mais ce qui choquait bien plus que son expression générale étaient ses yeux. Les pupilles dilatées, une lueur terriblement malsaine et perverse teintée d'une surprise non feinte et d'une légère contradiction y brillait… comme celle un fauve dérangé pendant son repas, ou d'un chasseur bien décidé à détruire totalement sa proie avant de la tuer… à la réduire à néant.

Le temps, qui semblait jusqu'alors tourner au ralenti, parut d'un seul coup se détendre. La scène sembla se dérouler si rapidement qu'elle en devint floue. Quatre gestes, pourtant cause les uns des autres, semblèrent se dérouler simultanément. Le jeune homme armé braqua subitement son arme sur l'intrus, tira. Un haut le cœur prit celui-ci et il porta sa main propre devant son front, où se dessinait vite un disque rouge sang. Le troisième jeune homme trouva la force à cet instant enfin de soulever son bandeau et cria.

**[...]**

Je crie.

Comme si on me torturait.

Comme si on me brûlait vif.

Comme si on m'arrachait les tripes.

Comme si je mourrais.

Je meurs.

Je sens ma conscience se disloquer peu à peu.

Mes attaches au monde réel disparaissent.

Mes lèvres se meuvent difficilement pour former des mots sacrés.

Des mots que je n'ai jamais osé prononcer.

Je t'ai…

Je bloque sur la dernière syllabe.

Ma bouche ne m'obéit déjà plus.

Des mots que je ne prononcerai jamais.

Je tente de signer le mot manquant.

Ma main se place sur mon thorax.

La douleur est intense.

Trop forte, elle va m'emporter d'un instant à l'autre.

Je glisse ma main vers le haut de ma poitrine.

Puis j'écarte ma paume de mon cœur.

La tourne vers ma tête.

Vers le plafond.

Je l'ai dit.

Enfin.

Ma main retombe mollement à terre.

Frôle celle de mon double.

Je quitte le monde des vivants avec ce cri si rauque à mes oreilles, si puissant, si déchirant qu'il pourrait être le mien.

C'est le mien.

Il me vrille la gorge.

Il me l'écorche.

Je me sens si vide… si… seul…

Je suis seul dans la pièce.

Le monde au dehors n'existe plus.

Je suis seul… sale.

Aujourd'hui, je suis sale, et j'aimerais être autre.

Autre chose que de la saleté de poussière.

« Mais tu est poussière et tu retourneras à la poussière. » me chuchote un ange à l'oreille.

Mais tout cela n'est rien à côté de horreur qui écartèle mon cœur.

Je ne suis plus personne.

Une horreur qui transforme en mots mon cri.

**« ****We are the nobodies**

**Wanna be somebodies**

**When we're dead,**

**they'll know just who we are ****»**

Je répète mes mots.

Comme un mantra.

D'autres viennent.

Plus doux.

Comme la plainte qui m'emporte peu à peu.

Pas assez vite à mon goût.

**« ****Today I am dirty**

**I want to be pretty**

**Tomorrow, I know I'm just dirt ****»**

Je ne suis plus rien.

Je ne sens plus rien que ce vide.

Cet Abîme qui s'ouvre devant moi.

Sous mes pieds.

Partout.

J'alterne et répète mes deux mantras, les modifiants légèrement au gré de ma douleur.

Plainte.

**« ****Today I am dirty**

**Want to be pretty**

**Tomorrow, I know I'm just dirt ****» **(1)

Courte, la saleté.

Peu de détritus.

Presque pas.

**« ****Today I am dirty**

**And I want to be pretty**

**Tomorrow, I know I'm just dirt ****»**

Plus longue la crasse.

Crasse poussiéreuse qui s'accumule partout.

Dans les moindres recoins.

Partout.

**[g]« ****We are the nobodies**

**Wanna be somebodies**

**When we're dead,**

**they'll know just who we are ****»[/g] **(2)

Nous mourrons.

Oui, nous mourrons…

Tous les deux.

Nous ne sommes déjà plus personne.

Mais nous hurlons à la mort :

**« ****We are the nobodies**

**Wanna be somebodies**

**We're dead,**

**they'll know just who we are ****»**

En réalité, nous sommes tous deux déjà morts.

Je nous plains.

**« ****Yesterday I was dirty**

**Wanted to be pretty**

**I know now that I'm forever dirt ****» **(3)

Elle dure si longtemps, la mort.

Nous sommes déjà hier, pour toujours.

**« ****Yesterday I was dirty**

**Wanted to be pretty**

**I know now that I'm forever dirt ****»**

Une éternité.

Une éternité impersonnelle.

**« ****We are the nobodies**

**Wanna be somebodies**

**When we're dead,**

**They'll**** know just who we are ****»**

**« ****We are the nobodies**

**Wanna be somebodies**

**When we're dead,**

**They'll**** know just who we are ****»**

Une éternité avant que je ne faiblisse.

Mon corps flanche.

Comme mon esprit.

**« ****Na Nana Na Na**

**Na Nana Na Na**

**Na Nana Naa ****»**

Je chuchote.

**« ****We are the nobodies**

**Wanna be somebodies**

**When we're dead,**

**They'll**** know just who we are ****»**

**« ****We are the nobodies**

**Wanna be somebodies ****»**

La douleur revient au galop.

Plus horrible que jamais.

Plus lancinante.

Plus hurlante.

**« ****When we're dead,**

**They'll**** know just who we are ****»**

**« ****We are the nobodies**

**Wanna be somebodies**

**When we're dead,**

**They'll**** know just who we are ****»**

Mes lèvres touchent leurs doubles de cendre.

Sans effort.

Sans rien.

Sans tristesse.

Juste un vide immense et poussiéreux…

**[...]**

Une tragédie.

Une véritable tragédie.

Des enfants, morts.

D'autres, blessés.

Tout était fini.

Les deux enfants-monstres moururent.

Suicidés.

Des millions de personnes étaient devant leur poste de télévision.

Tous voulaient profiter de la tragédie.

**« Some children died the other day **

**We fed machines and then we prayed**

**Puked up and down in morbid faith**

**You should have seen the ratings that day »**(4)

Comme le hurlera celui qu'on accusera à tord d'avoir inspiré les jeunes meurtriers.

Parmi les corps, on emportait celui d'un jeune homme.

Trou dans le crâne, assez peu profond.

Du sang un peu partout. Deux sangs.

Mort lente, conclura l'autopsie. _Très_ lente.

On dut séparer le cadavre emmêlé au corps de son frère jumeau.

Celui-ci sanglotait doucement et chantonnait.

Sa douleur était palpable.

Il était seul.

Définitivement seul.

Il avait tout perdu.

Son double.

Sa moitié.

Son amour.

Son amant.

Sa vie.**  
**

Bill.

* * *

(1) « Aujourd'hui je suis sale

Et je veux être joli,

Demain, je sais, je ne serai que saleté »

(2) « Nous sommes les rien

Voulons être quelqu'un

Quand nous mourrons,

Ils sauront qui nous sommes »

(3) « Hier, j'étais sale,

Voulais être joli,

Je sais maintenant que je suis à jamais saleté »

(4) « Des enfants moururent l'autre jour

Nous nourrîmes des machines, puis nous priâmes.

Vomirent de haut et de bas en une foi morbide.

Vous auriez dû voir les audiences, ce jour-là. »

Pour la chanson de la fin de l'OS, il s'agit de « The Nobodies » de Marilyn Manson.

Le chanteur du groupe l'avait réellement composée en réponse à l'accusation comme quoi leurs chansons auraient influencé les deux meurtriers, ce qui était totalement faux. Une très belle chanson... surtout en version acoustique (ça surprend, mais c'est sublime !)


End file.
